


Agape

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: Train to Busan (2016)
Genre: A how they met story, Angst, Drama, F/M, Pre-Canon, Sung is a little bamf and Sang will always have heart eyes, dorky feelings, minor violence and discussion of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: He'd more or less lost interest before it finally happened.The moment all his hopes for a quiet ride home all but died in front of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylifeisjulie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mylifeisjulie).



> Disclaimer: I don't own “Train to Busan.” Everything belongs to whoever owns them, my wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: mylifeisjulie on tumblr asked for the following: “My fave idea right now is an AU where Sang Hwa (BAMF Dad!) and Sung Gyeong (pregnant wife) meet ON the train!”
> 
> Warnings: pre-movie, a how they met story, minor violence and discussion of injury, drama, angst, dorky feelings.

The train wasn't crowded. Not this early on a Sunday, anyway. But of course there was enough people to make boarding seem five times harder than it needed to be. At least in his opinion. Mostly a bunch of middle aged go-getters and barely legal teens still half drunk from the night before. Make-up smudged thick around the eyes and clothes rumpled as they slipped on their headphones the moment they boarded. Trying to sleep off the encroaching hangover as the annoying chirp of the public broadcasting system chimed out the usual alerts.  
_  
Five minutes to boarding._  
  
He popped the top button of his shirt a few minutes after he'd fallen more than sat in the closest seat. Just about every part of him aching as he mashed his palms over his face. Holding them tight over his eyes until starbursts danced across his closed lids.  
  
_Damn monkey suit._  
  
His lip curled in passive self-disgust. Shrugging in discomfort as the tightness around his upper arms and chest pulled awkwardly at the fabric. Reminding him that on top of being out of style - as Min-Jun had pointed out last night – his shirt was also about a size and a half too small. _Shit._ Hopefully all the ass kissing he'd done last night would help get him that job. Some part of that whole mess had to be worth it. Even if it was just an entry position.  
  
Or maybe he wasn't cut out for this.  
  
Pushing paper and crowded behind a desk.  
  
He knew he wasn't.  
  
He'd known that for a long time.  
  
But his father didn't.  
  
And that was a brick wall that didn't talk back.  
  
He didn't want that life.  
  
_He wanted to build things_  
  
Not with computers, graphing software and pencils.  
  
But with his hands.  
  
He liked watching it take shape from the ground up. Making his mark on an expanding skyline. He liked the feeling it gave him. The soreness in his muscles and the sense of accomplishment he could take home with him afterwards. It was the kind of satisfaction he'd never had and likely never would have sitting behind a desk.  
  
Behind him a woman's voice - angry and delicately piercing – carried from the entrance to the next car. Talking on her phone with the kind of tone one adopts in public where they don't want to cause a scene, but didn’t want to let the person off the hook either. Something to do with a party last night or-  
  
He winced, shifting slightly against the cool window.  
  
Deciding he had a right to be annoyed about it.  
  
At least in the privacy of his own thoughts.  
  
_Two minutes to boarding._  
  
He clicked his tongue at the acrid aftertaste lingering in his mouth. He'd drank way too much the night before. And now he was starting to suffer for it. That was the last time he went drinking with those assholes. They never knew when to stop. And of course, they never failed to pull him in with them. The tab had been way to high by the end of the night anyway.

A man in a business suit nodded to him as he passed through the car, the wheels of his bag _click-click-clicking_ across the metal floor. Taking him through a queasy lurch that put everything else on edge. Poised for that singular question. Was he going to be sick? Would he puke once or twice in the cramped restroom and exit a new man, ready to take on the world or at least a big bowl of Haejangguk? Or was he destined to exist somewhere in between for the rest of the day? Where every noise was torture and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and not move until the new year.  
  
It was probably going to be the latter, knowing his luck.  
  
_One minute to boarding._  
  
His attention was caught by a flash of color out of the corner of his eye. Eyebrows raising when a disheveled man with a popped collar and trendy clothes shoved his ticket into the attendant's hands and hurried onto the train.  
  
"Sir, please take you seat, we will be leaving shortly," one of the stewardesses informed him. Closing the door behind her as the man waved her off and looked up and down the train. Eyes narrowing when he spotted someone in the car behind him.  
  
He'd more or less lost interest before it finally happened.

The moment all his hopes for a quiet ride home all but _died_ in front of him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
He blinked, half-turning in his seat as the man crossed the length of the car and made his way over to the woman from before. The one who’d been talking on the phone. Making him do a double-take when he realized she was looking up at the jerk with her hands on her hips. Cheeks red and scowling, sun dress crinkled on one side like she'd been curled up somewhere and sat on it wrong. And absolutely the most gorgeous thing he'd ever laid eyes on.  
  
"I told you we were over, asshole. Done."

_Domestics._

_None of his business._  
  
Still, he didn't look away.  
  
"Hey, we haven't talked about _anything._ And we aren't done. How can you say that? Don’t you care? You just need time to cool off and think about things. Think about what you’re throwing away here. You haven’t even stopped to think about it, I’ll bet. I mean, what do you think you saw, anyway? Because it didn't happen. I promise. I love you, babe. Listen, Sung. What happened wasn't what it looked-"  
  
If looks could kill the woman would’ve had the jerk's balls on a platter five minutes ago. It was all there, clear as day across her face. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with this rat and she wasn't afraid who knew it.  
  
"Come on babe," the jerk placated, shuffling forward a few inches. Acting like she was just playing hard to get or something as utter hatred burned in the back of her eyes. Looking him over like he was an especially ugly bug she wanted to squish under her bright yellow heels. "I know a place in Busan. It's got amazing barbecue. Let’s go talk this out, huh?"  
  
Somewhere in the background, the attendant gave the all clear over her radio. Locking the doors with tight, efficient movements as the train shuddered through the start of the usual undocking procedures.  
  
"Hey asshole, she said she didn't want to talk to you. Take a hint, yeah?"  
  
He wasn't sure who was more surprised - her, the jerk or himself - when he realized he was leaning forward and addressing the punk. Jerking his head to the side in that universe 'get-gone' gesture as the bastard's lips curled in a sneer. Barely distracting him from the assenting smile she sent him over the man’s shoulder. The one he liked to think about far often than he probably should have after the fact.  
  
"Mind your own business, dick!" the jerk snarled, posturing like he really wanted to start something as one of those dark little tells in his hind-brain slotted neatly into place. Levering himself to his feet with his usual slow, rolling start as the rest of the train-car went dead silent.  
  
_The little rat needed to be taught a lesson._  
  
But as it turned out, he shouldn't have bothered.  
  
Because she still had that same, sweet smile on her face when she hauled back and punched the asshole right in the nose with the slanted heel of her hand. Crumpling him to the floor with a liquidity crunch and a howl of pain. Chin tipped high and beautifully smug as she leaned down and muttered something he couldn't hear into the jerk's ear. Getting the just of it when the man's eyes slanted cruel. Clutching what looked like a _very_ broken nose in one hand as he scuttled backwards. Yelling obscenities and blowing spit-bubbles in his own blood and mucus as the girl sat primly back in her seat before the train attendants even knew something had happened.

* * *

  
He didn't understand the meaning of the phrase: "love at first sight" more than he did that _exact_ moment.

And frankly, the feeling hadn’t dampened even a fraction since.

Not even when she turned him down for coffee three times flat over the next four months.

The fact that she kept sitting in the same train car week after week was enough.  
  
It'd certainly been a start.  
  
_Their start._

**Author's Note:**

> Reference:  
> \- Agape: meaning a selfless altruistic love; spiritual
> 
> -Haejangguk: Famous Korean soup dish, also known as Hangover Soup.


End file.
